


《Futuro》

by Raf_313



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313
Summary: 芝诺斯+芝诺斯X公式光  3P为了车而剧情，没有逻辑老芝的思想比较变态，比较变态，比较变态！重要的事情说三遍！请注意避雷!!!!！！！！！！！！！摇摇车行驶不稳定，请购买好意外险再上车。皇子思想太变态，光呆好可怜哦(捧读PS：为了更方便的区分大小芝，我就用了皇子和皇太子，其实老芝的地位一直没变哈。





	《Futuro》

-我的记忆里，有一份来自未来的爱情。

 

<上>

庞大的魔法能量超负荷地挤压在加雷马人的大脑中，年轻的皇子不太优雅地撑着刀站起身，四下的环境让他有了短暂地茫然。  
“行宫的训练场…？”皇子随意地拍打了下身上的灰尘，将滴着血的刀入鞘，他面色平静地环视四周，内心却微微讶异于自己的处境。明明上一秒还在战场上砍杀了一名敌人，刀尖上的血还是温热的，下一秒却迎面被以太魔法击中，晕了过去才对，为什么现在却毫发无损地站在行宫的后花园训练场里？  
皇子微微疑惑着，他侧头听到训练场深处传来地击打声，也不知道想起了些什么，踏步向声源处走去。

 

光蹭了蹭额角的汗水，将武士刀插回了刀鞘，他听到了由远及近的脚步声，下意识地回头“芝诺斯，你回……嗯？”  
来人虽然是芝诺斯，却又有些不一样的地方，明显看起来年轻很多的面容，溅着鲜血的战斗服，随身的佩刀只有一柄，还有那双充斥着警惕与杀戮的眼神。  
光向后稍稍退了一步，扶住了刀柄，他的目光沉寂了下去，“你是谁，为什么在这里？”  
年轻的皇子皱着眉看他，他察觉到了从年轻人类身上散发出的杀意，他抽出了刀，将上面沾染的鲜血甩掉，忍不住勾起了一抹微笑“你站在我的训练场里，叫着我的名字，你还不知道我是谁？”  
光轻哼一声，也不回答他，拔刀便向“芝诺斯”冲了过去。  
年轻的皇子舔舔嘴唇，提刀迎上。

 

寝殿服侍的佣人告诉了芝诺斯“皇太子妃”并未回来的消息，芝诺斯向着训练场的方向前进，敏锐的感知让他嗅到了鲜血的味道，忍不住快步走了进去。  
“怎么…”芝诺斯有些惊讶，与自己长相近乎完全一致的青年与冒险者分立训练场的两侧，青年随意地用手擦掉脸上的血沫，而冒险者则捂住了血流不止的小臂。两个人同时扭头看向他，光甚至惊讶地微微张嘴，目光在两个皇子身上来回跳跃着。  
芝诺斯站在门口，心思百转千回，一抹尘封已久的记忆被他从角落里突然翻出。他了然的一笑，大步走向光，帮他按压住了伤口，光会意地腾出手抽出绷带，给自己利落地包扎了起来。  
年轻的皇子注视着二人良久，问出了心中的疑问，“你是谁？这里到底是哪里？”  
芝诺斯扭头看向他，“跟我来吧，我会告诉你事情的真相。”他低头看了一眼光，“你先去包扎，等回去我再告诉你。”  
光满肚子的好奇只好默默憋了回去，他相信芝诺斯如果确认事情没有过于严重，就不会真的出乱子，更何况在刚才交手的一瞬间，他隐隐的感觉到了能量波动，加雷马人的身上按理说是不会出现以太魔法的能量，而现在…他看了看一同离开的两位皇子，心中隐隐有了一些猜想。  
光挠了挠头发，拨通了通讯贝。

 

“所以说，我现在是在未来的加雷马帝国？”年轻的芝诺斯环视了一圈行宫内的装饰，与自己的行宫确实有些不同，多了一些明显看起来更先进的摆件，墙面也有翻新过的痕迹。  
芝诺斯点头，目光不着痕迹地打量了一番过去的自己，年轻人敏锐地扭头，问出了下一个问题“刚才那人不是加雷马人，怎么会在行宫里？”  
芝诺斯没有回答他的问题，他看了一眼窗外冒出来的一撮毛茸茸的粽发，问了年轻的自己一个问题。  
“你觉得他怎么样？”  
年轻的芝诺斯被问及这个问题，明显兴致很好，他下意识地摩挲刀柄，回忆着刚才的战斗“非常好，非常好的对手。”他看了一眼芝诺斯“你和他比，怎么样？”  
“目前为止，唯一一个能让我真正兴奋起来的对手。”芝诺斯的手指轻轻地点在沙发扶手上，表情有些深不可测，他看着从门口踏步进来的光，拍拍身边的沙发示意他过来。  
光隐隐约约听到了些对话，更加确定了之前的猜测，他睁大眼睛在两个人间徘徊，大体分辨出了二人的不同。不知道是什么原因，芝诺斯的面容并没有历经岁月的洗练，两个人的脸几乎别无二致。不过，年轻的芝诺斯，眼神里更多的是警觉和冷淡，杀意被很好的隐藏在表面下，像是草原上随时伏击准备战斗的花豹；而现在的芝诺斯，情绪收敛的异常完美，通常来说一般不会表达出什么太多的情绪，只有真正开始战斗的刹那，才会迸发出铺天盖地的杀意，和过去的他相比，更像是将一切尽在掌控的狮王。  
光就这么有些愣地盯着二人，直到芝诺斯的手在背后捏了一下他的屁股，他才猛地带着嗔怒反应过来。  
“你不是去查东西了吗，说说你的发现。”芝诺斯的手肘撑在扶手上，身体微微放松地靠着沙发。  
“哦对，”光摸了摸鼻子，把自己看呆了的魂招了回来“这确实是因为以太的剧烈波动而产生的空间扭曲，我已经联系过了神纳大人，她查过了古籍，说历史上存在过这种猜测，以太的力量自身出现了问题，只需要再次用以太能量影响一次就可以返回。她会寄一块带着纯粹以太能量的能量石来，到时候只需要我激发出以太能量，你就可以回去了。”  
“大概需要多久？”年轻的芝诺斯忍不住皱眉，目光灼灼地紧盯着光，芝诺斯也在一边看着他，两张相似的爱人面孔一起看了过来，精致到让人有些眩晕，光忍不住有些脸红“从黑衣森林到这里的路途太遥远，神纳大人估计也不会使用魔导科技来运送，最迟也要一个月的人力运送。但是幻术皇说过了，倒流回去的时间可以选定在你被送来的一瞬间，不会影响你的时间轨迹，这也算是一种对被波及的人的补偿。”  
芝诺斯接过了话，看向年轻的自己“那这段时间，你就留在行宫里。你的样子不方便四处走动，宫里也没有什么闲杂人等，你在这里等到东西送来怎么样。”  
年轻的芝诺斯看起来不是很乐意听从未来自己的指示，但是目前的情形也只能答应下来。他看了一眼脸依旧有些红的光，“可以，但是我有一个要求。”  
芝诺斯好像知道他想要什么，点头示意他继续。  
“我要他每天和我在一块，”两个芝诺斯看到光的脸一下子熟透了， 年长的芝诺斯抿出了一抹了然于胸的笑，“可以，从明天起，每个白天他都会和你在一起。”  
冒险者只好点头，答应了爱人这个有点奇怪的要求。

 

“我和很多蛮族交手过，几乎所有人都脆弱的不堪一击。”年轻的皇子看着对面不停喘息的光，“只有你，非常出色。”  
光擦擦脸上的汗，有些无奈地笑了笑。他这几年一直生活在加雷马，每天都会和芝诺斯比上一场，战斗技巧不仅没有退步，反而从芝诺斯那里学习很多，甚至有的时候，他还会尝试一下加雷马的一些新科技武器。他看着面前兴致盎然的年轻皇子，忍不住想起了当年第一次见到芝诺斯的时候，眼中跳跃的火花。现在的芝诺斯作为皇太子，已经变得稳重了很多，很多情绪被他收敛的很完美，但是骨子里根深蒂固的好斗也还是会经常冒个头，拉着光在训练场发泄着无处可用的战意。  
光看着芝诺斯年轻的面孔，竟然突如其来的，有了一丝怀念。他傻乎乎地咧出一个笑，温暖的阳光洒在他的脸上，散发着柔和的气息，让年轻的太子若有所思地挑眉。  
“大人，皇太子陛下已经回宫，您看…”忠心耿耿的老总管是唯一知道有两个皇子存在的外人，他站在训练场外，毕恭毕敬的汇报着。芝诺斯特意嘱咐了他，让他在年轻的自己在场的时候称呼光为大人而非皇太子妃，光也好奇过为什么要这么说，芝诺斯只是随意笑笑不作回答。  
“芝诺斯回来了，我们回去吧。”白天，是年轻皇子‘拥有’光的时间，而一到黄昏，皇太子就勒令光必须回到自己的身边。  
年轻的皇子看着光准备离开的身影，突然问“你叫他芝诺斯，为什么叫我皇子？”  
光有些尴尬地摸摸鼻子，不准透露出自己和芝诺斯是情侣关系的命令让他不得不找了个蹩脚的借口“因为…因为那个时候的你还不认识我啊，这么叫比较尊敬。”  
皇子皱着眉，抬脚向行宫的方向走去。他隐隐觉得有些奇怪，光看自己的眼神一直都在变化，有的时候是好奇的探究，有的时候是无奈的怀念，更多的时候，他的目光下，都隐隐暗含一丝爱慕。  
年轻的芝诺斯觉得有些可笑，又有些不高兴。他不是没有猜过未来的自己和这个人类的关系，但是他的心里一直有两个人在拉力较劲。一个说着未来的自己怎么可能让一个蛮族天天在自己的行宫里待着，两个人肯定没有关系；但是另一个却嚷嚷着你自己心里不都有些不一样的感觉，为什么没有可能是未来的自己真的找了一个蛮族男人作妃子。  
他越想越不爽，在心里一刀把两个小人劈散，辩驳着他们怎么样和现在的我又有什么关系，面色阴沉地大步走在路上。光迷茫地看着越走越快的人，不知道他又在想些什么。  
年轻的皇子心里缠着散乱的毛线团，晚上就餐的时候也不怎么高兴，简单吃了两口就说回去休息。光看着皇子出了餐厅，扭头问向芝诺斯“你说你在想什么？怎么当年的脾气这么跌宕起伏？”  
皇太子把餐巾放下，一脸的高深莫测“他现在是他，我现在是我，我怎么会知道他现在想什么。”他侧头看着爱人，“晚上到我的寝宫来。”  
光的脸色一红，因为要隐瞒他们两个的爱人关系，最近他们一直都在分开睡觉，现在突然要叫他一起睡，是不是……他胡乱点点头，说着还要去自己的住处拿点东西，慌慌张张地跑了。  
老总管端上一杯茶，芝诺斯挥手示意他今夜侍从们都需退下，他的眼里带着一丝莫测的兴致，将茶一饮而尽，起身向寝宫走去。  
年轻的太子坐在自己屋子里，越想越不爽，他把刀抽出来又放回去了好几次，告诉自己砍坏了修的还是自己，颇为没有形象地在屋子里闷坐了一会，最后略有烦躁地冲了个澡，披着外袍走出了门。

 

<下>  
“这几天和他待在一起，感觉怎么样？”闪耀的金发还有一点点潮湿，光跪在床边擦着头发，皇太子微微眯着眼，从镜子里注视着背后的青年，漫不经心地提问。  
“很好啊，我俩现在天天都比划几下，虽然他和你在战斗的时候有很明显的区别，不过…哎！”  
男人突然地翻身，将背后擦拭头发的青年按倒在了床上。  
“很好？”  
“我不是那个意思！…”光意识到了问题的根源，用了一成力轻轻推着身上的男人“我是说和他比试起来…啊不是，也不是说你不行，你们本来就是一个人，就是唔…”  
嘴唇碰撞在一起的刹那便擦出了火花，男人略有凶猛地啃噬着光的唇瓣，舌尖交触时发出的啧啧水声混合着衣服被剥落的声音在偌大的寝殿里回荡。  
芝诺斯的手指划过他的喉结，向下在胸前徘徊，二指并起将褐色的乳粒捏起又放下，光自知理亏，也没工夫辩驳，多日没有被满足的性欲在瞬间被点起，他的手臂缠绕上了男人的脖颈，主动扬起了头颅去贴近有些粗暴的伴侣。  
“唔，痛…你慢点…”他轻轻拍打男人宽阔的后背，芝诺斯起身，从床头柜中摸出一只润滑剂，拧开盖子径直抵到了那里。  
“等一下！哎…！好冰…”光的脚趾不由自主地蜷起，后穴中突然涌入的大量粘液让他有些猝不及防“你慢点…等下…管子也伸进去了唔！”  
冰凉的管子快速地推开紧致的甬道，在他敏感的地方按压，光忍不住发出了豹子般的哼叫，大量的粘液涌进深处，凉丝丝的快感顺着他的头发丝飘出，他将腿缠绕在太子的身上，将二人的距离拉近，变得滚烫的身体不断地摩挲着男人，芝诺斯拔出管子，草草地塞进去三根手指抽插数下便换了‘作案工具’。

“好紧…”芝诺斯带着些许的舒爽，薄唇含着光的耳垂吮吸着，他将红透了的光拥入怀中，性器随着动作深深地塞进最深处，光呻吟着，配合着他收紧自己的臀瓣。芝诺斯满意于他的识相，舌尖在他的耳廓上舔弄着，湿漉漉的气息像蛇般顺着光的耳朵钻进大脑，麦色青年的视线变得模糊，性奋地挺动起自己的腰肢。  
“好舒服…”烈火燃烧着欲望在他的身上跳跃，肉刃随着润滑在穴中快速地抽插，带出源源不断的莹润水渍。光在高大的男人的怀抱中颤抖着，芝诺斯抬起了他的头颅，鼻尖蹭过下巴，牙齿在喉结上徘徊着，灼热的笑意随着汗水滴落在他的胸口。  
“你爱谁？”  
“芝，芝诺…啊！…芝诺斯！”突然大力地顶撞让他的呻吟变得破碎。“慢啊…太快了…”  
“哪一个？是门口那个，还是你身上这个？”芝诺斯感觉到欲望被紧紧地咬住了，身下的青年惊恐地锁紧他的柔软，前端挺翘的性器射出了一道白浊。  
“门口…谁…谁！”从沉沦的欲望中摆脱，光听清了男人的话语，他将自己缩在男人高大的阴影中，不想让门口的人看到自己。  
皇太子又挺动了两下腰，怀里的人发出短促的呼吸，他扭头看着半掩的门口“进来吧。”

当撩人的呻吟从寝殿的门缝中传出，芝诺斯心中的争执就无端地消散了。他伫立在门口，安静地倾听门后叠浪般的声音，像猫爪一样，在自己的心上一遍遍地勾弄着。  
『果然。』  
他不知为何突然笑了起来。年轻的瞳中折射着欲望的火花。  
『他果然是‘我’的。』  
他的胸腔中混杂着愤怒与愉悦，他推开了寝宫的大门，看着床上的自己向自己发出了邀请般的示威。  
年轻的皇子一步步走向床边，看着未来的自己和怀里的人互换了位置，趴伏在高大男人身上的青年露出了精壮的背部，流畅的线条上烙着一个又一个青紫的手痕。穴里还含着那根硕大的肉刃，半透明的白色液体随着微小的动作在相连的地方滴落，无声地隐于白色的床单。  
“邀请，还是示威？”年轻的皇子目光扫过这具看似昏迷的身体，转头看向皇太子，男人的手抚过英雄的脊背，引得他轻轻地颤了颤。  
“是通知。”他看着年轻的自己，手拍向青年圆润的臀瓣，臀肉在昏暗的灯光下震颤着，皇子的目光在上面一闪而过“通知你，他是我的。”  
皇子沉默了数秒，扯开了自己的外袍，露出了更为年轻，伤痕更少的身体。他上了这张柔软而又宽敞的床，将手放在了麦色的肌肤上。  
“我们是一体的。”他露出了一个狡黠的笑容“而且，他也在引诱我。”  
第三只手落在了脊背上，青年轻轻地呜咽了一声。

稍显成熟的人背靠着床头，手指插在青年的发间抚摸着，带动着他吞吐着深色的肉棒。潮红的面孔，盈满泪水的眼眶，不断滑动的红嫩舌尖，他的双手捧着口腔容不下的性器，嘬着顶端硕大的龟头，舔吮着溢出的性液。  
背后的男人将他的腰卡住，从门外起就勃起的肉刃毫不费力地捅入，将穴口再次撑平，挤入爱液。他捏揉着青年线条流畅的腰际，将之前男人在他身上留下的痕迹一一覆盖，用更深更重的力道去抚平，去烙印。他摩挲着在湿软的穴中探索，寻找那个会令他兴奋的位置，层层的褶皱分不清他和刚才的有什么区别，热情地打开，将他拉入更深的位置。  
“唔…！啊…”光终于忍不住吐出了嘴中的东西，他扶住了身前男人的大腿，腰际被身后的手下压，光线的阴影中，滑出了诱人的弧度。“我不行了…不要了…”他难以忍受后穴磨蹭地抽动，痒的他全身都在发抖。皇太子掐着他的下巴，怒张的性器拍在他的脸上，留下了粘稠的痕迹。  
“有什么区别？”身后的人整根插入，画着圈地在里面搅弄着，他听着青年低声地讨饶，皱着眉拔出“下面这么热情，嘴上却一副死也不要的样子。”  
“还是说，你需要更多的填满？”前面的皇太子将他脸上的浊液涂开，语气低沉而又温柔的可怕。  
“填满我…”他的眼中溢出了渴望，空虚的后穴麻痒地啃噬着他的意志，焦渴的内心发出强烈的呐喊。  
“你爱的是谁？”两道有着细微差别的声音一前一后的响起。  
“芝诺斯…是芝诺斯…”  
两声意味不明地笑响起，他感觉到自己被翻转了过来。

“痛…不要了，求你们，不…”  
混乱的床上，两个几乎一模一样的男人夹着棕发的青年，他的双腿被身后的人握住腿根分开，身前的人握在腿沟里将它们抬高，露出了被吞进的两根肉刃。   
“刚才求得这么可怜，为什么要出尔反尔呢。”皇太子将他的双腿分的更开，嘴唇在他的肩上啃咬着，含糊不清地发出疑问。  
青年的脸痛的有些发白，汗水浸透了他的鬓角，面前的男人吻着他的唇瓣，手指勾着他的乳珠打着转，修整齐平的指甲掐住他的尖尖扭动，青年倒吸着冷气哆嗦地哭出声音。  
“我不想…我不想要了啊…啊…痛…救…”光的指尖泛着青白，将身前男人的肩膀抠出一道道血痕，皇子好像没感觉般，将细密的红痕嘬在他的锁骨间。  
“他没有这么娇气。”身后的皇太子将手绕到了前面，握住了他再次挺立的性器“你看，兴奋的不得了。”  
光不住地摇头，白光一道道冲击着他的大脑，他已经看不太清眼前的一切，三个人的心跳因为那处连接砰砰地鼓动着，他感觉到自己的穴口被彻底撑开，褶皱被撑平，两根炽热争先恐后地塞进内里，他颤抖着抚摸自己的腹部，恍然间隔着肚皮就摸到了那两根狰狞的肉棒。  
“他还要自己摸摸看。”皇子看到他的动作，忍不住挺动起腰来，肌肉分明的腹部霎时间凸起一个小小的弧度，青年呻吟着仰头，被身后男人叼住了耳垂。  
“太多了…呜啊…”他第一次感受到这种如若山崩般的刺激，好似肺部的空气被抽空，再猛地灌入，他喘地像一条离了水的鱼，腰上的力气依然全无，软的像一滩面团，两根肉棒在他的手下不断地顶起他的肌肤，敏感的地带被两个人交替地触动，一个人顶进去再抽出后另一个马上接上，完全没有任何予以他喘息的余地。涎水顺着嘴角滑落，被眼前的男人舔掉，身前的性器不知什么时候又射了一次，打着颤地又被套弄着挺立“芝诺斯…啊，芝诺斯…”他不知道自己在叫谁，也不知道是谁回应了他，他哭泣着在男人的手下又一次高潮，却射不出一点点白浊，腥味在三个人之间弥漫开来，汗水涂抹着他的皮肤，在光线的折射下闪着淫秽的光彩，光之战士沙哑的嗓音回荡在安静的寝殿中，默不作声地两个男人互相对视一眼后同时顶入了最深的地方。  
“啊啊啊…！”双份的精液被灌进了最深的地方，光的腹间迅速的凸起一个圆润的弧度，欲望的海啸将他淹没，不知道是谁捏住了自己的下颌，渡入了一口续命的气息。隐隐要背过气的他手指发麻，脖间凸起了条条的青筋，两个男人一左一右地将头颅埋在了他的肩头，留下了两个深深的齿印。  
“你只能爱我一个人。”  
一道带着重音的话语突破了迷雾，钻进了他的耳中，光之战士倚靠在身后人的怀中，握住刀茧更少的那只手，陷入了昏迷。

 

流动着纯净以太能量的晶石被青年握在手中，他沉默地和皇子对视数秒，被身后男人强势的揽过去咬住了嘴唇。  
“现在示威还有什么意思。”皇子看着亲吻的二人，不善地开口。  
“因为你还不到和他见面的日子。”从会议上回来的皇太子揽着光，光一脸尴尬地接着开口“幻术皇说，因为时空法则的力量，你在未来世界的记忆会在回去后被高度模糊…”  
“……啧。”皇子皱着眉，低声好像说了句脏话。“你早就知道了是吗。”  
“对啊，让你尝个味道，回去难受很多年。”皇太子扯开一抹友善的微笑。  
“有病…明明你们两个是一个人…”光不满地踩了他的脚一下，催动起了水晶的力量。

“时间到了，你就会想起来的。”以太风暴中，皇子隐隐约约听到了一句模糊的低语。

 

<后记>  
“这次的镇压已经全部结束，义军已经全数羁押。”士兵汇报完，又抽出了一份加盖皇室印章的卷封“太子陛下，这是皇都发来的加急皇命。”  
芝诺斯若有所思地站在一片狼藉的战场上，沉思了一会打开了卷封。  
『第十四军军团长盖乌斯·范·巴埃萨于天幕魔导城一役失踪，现特派第十二军的军团长芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯为新任阿拉米格及多玛殖民地总督，即日起立刻前往殖民地上任。』

阿拉米格…  
芝诺斯反复咀嚼了一下这个词语，将卷封收起。  
“清点战场，整顿完毕后立刻前往阿拉米格。”  
“遵命。”

 

“所以，你第一次见到我的时候，你就都想起来了？”光脱下了外套，拿起毛巾擦拭着自己。  
“嗯，不过那个时候的你和床上的完全不一样，不过不管是那种狼狈又不服气的表情，还是那种爽翻了的表情，都让人热血沸腾。”芝诺斯一边说着，一边躲过了飞来的毛巾。  
“混蛋！那天的账还没有算完！一个月！你休想再做什么混蛋事！！！”


End file.
